little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
To The Surface (Petunia version)
"Petunia?" Piglet questioned in concern. But Petunia didn't hear him and swam up to the surface. She just had to see where that shadow was coming from. What was that thing? Petunia reached up to the ocean and gasped at what she saw. Petunia reached to the surface as she wiped beads of water dripping from her head. As she lifted her eyes to the horizon, she gasped. What she saw was a ship rowing on the sea! There were also colorful fireworks dancing in the sky! Petunia giggled, for she had never seen such a happy and giddy sight before! Bambi, Thumper, and Piglet popped up from the water. "Petunia," said the pig. "What - what are you-" He turned his head to see what the female blue skunk was looking at. "Jumpin' jellyfish!" he exclaimed. Although he had never seen a normal animal ship before either, Piglet had heard of them, and the stories of them were not good at all. Dying with curiosity and excitement, Petunia dived forward and swam toward the ship. "Petunia!" cried Piglet, "Petunia! Please! Come back!" But Petunia was now too far away to hear him. She looked at the ship again; she was getting closer. Petunia dived again and finally made it to the ship! The little skunk grabbed onto some metal bars of the ship and took a peek through an opening hole that was built for rowboats. What Petunia saw fascinated her! She saw a group of normal animal sailors, having some kind of a jig. Some were playing live music, some were dancing. They all seemed to be having fun! There was also a certain Dalmatian puppy, dancing in rhythm to the music. Patch was having so much fun until he abruptly stopped. His nose picked up a scent that seemed foreign to him. "What's that smell?" he asked with curiosity. Patch got down to the wooden floor and sniffed around. He tried to find the source of this new smell. Petunia saw Patch coming by and gasped in fear as she quickly hid from the opening hole. "Something smells yummy," said Patch with a grin. "It's a half-skunk, half-fish creature." Petunia slightly turned to see if Patch was gone, only to have Patch lick her cheek. "Oh, you taste so good!" he said. The Dalmatian would have continued if it didn't hear his master's whistle. "Patch!" called Toothy, "Here, boy!" "I'm coming, Toothy!" Patch called back. He left Petunia and gallantly trotted over to Toothy. Toothy peeked from behind to see where Patch ran off to. She gently held her cheek where the Dalmatian kissed her. Patch trotted over to Fievel, who was near the dancing floor. "Hey, come on, mutt, whatcha doing, huh, Patch?" asked the male purple beaver. "Why, I'm having fun!" said Patch, as he licked Toothy. Toothy laughed, trying to put down Patch and saying, "Good boy." Petunia's eyes widened when she laid her sights on Toothy. He was tall, handsome and sturdy. What caught her attention was his handsome purple fur. Petunia began to feel dizzy and breathless. She smiled as she felt her heart pounding like crazy. Petunia had fallen in love! "Hey there, sweetie!" a voice called from the distance, interrupting her thoughts. Petunia turned to see that it was Kaa the python from early this morning. "Quite a show, eh?" asked the snake. "Kaa, be quiet! They'll hear you." said Petunia sharply, but quietly. She turned back to look at the handsome normal beaver. "Oooh, I gotcha, I gotcha," said Kaa, as he plopped down next to Petunia. "We're being intrepidaitious. WE'RE OUT TO DISCOVER!" Petunia closed his mouth so he wouldn't make a scene. "I've never seen a normal beaver this close before." she said, as she continued looking at Toothy. He was now dancing and playing his clarinet to Patch. Petunia laid her head down with her arms folded and dreamily sighed, "Oh! He's very handsome, isn't he?" Kaa shook his head as he looked at Patch, whose saliva was dripping from his mouth. "I dunno," he said. "He looks kind of spotted and slobbery to me." But Petunia smiled and shifted Kaa's gaze to the object of her affections. "Not that one," she said. "The one playing the snarfblat." The music stopped when Lumpy clapped his hooves announced for everyone's attention. "Silence! Silence!" he called, "It is now my honor and privilege to present our esteemed Prince Toothy with a very special, very expensive, very large birthday present." Everybody cheered and whistled as they looked at Lumpy's huge present which was covered by a drape. "Ah, Lumpy, you old beanpole, you shouldn't have." Toothy chuckled, as he gave Lumpy a playful hit on the back, which Lumpy didn't seem to like. "I know." he said, "Happy birthday, Toothy!" As one of the sailors lifted up the drape, the crowd gasped, horrified. It was a statue of Prince Toothy standing up very tall, dressed in traditional prince wardrobe (sword included), and looking very brave and determined. Toothy frowned and raised an eyebrow in annoyance. Don't get me wrong, reader, Toothy was grateful for Lumpy's thoughtfulness, but seriously? A statue? Of him? The statue made him look really pompous and silly. Patch rolled his eyes in annoyance at the present. "Oh, no!" he groaned. He didn't seem to like it, either. Not wanting to hurt Lumpy's feelings, Toothy thought of the most polite thing he could say. "Gee, Lumpy," he said, clearing his throat. "It's, err, it's, err - it's really somethin'. . . ." He wondered why Lumpy would think of this gift. It's not like it was meant to be a wedding present or anything right? Because it looked like the type of thing that a royal would get for his wedding; not his birthday. Lumpy seemed oblivious to Toothy's lack of enthusiasm. "Yes," he said, as he carried a telescope. "I commissioned it myself. Of course, I had hoped it would be a wedding present, but . . ." "Come on, Lumpy, don't start." Toothy chuckled. He snatched the telescope from Lumpy as he walked over to the edge of the ship, where Petunia and Kaa were located. Petunia and Kaa quickly hid so Toothy wouldn't see them. "Look, you're not still sore because I didn't fall for the princess of the Enchanted Forest, are you?" he asked, as he looked at the sea through the telescope. Then, he tossed it back to Lumpy, who almost dropped it. "Oh, Toothy, it isn't me alone." said Lumpy, "The entire kingdom wants to see you happily settled down with the right girl." Toothy sat down on the edge of the ship. "Well, she's out there somewhere." he said, "I just - I just haven't found her yet." Petunia smiled as she glanced up at Toothy. Perhaps there is a chance for them! "Well, perhaps you haven't been looking hard enough." said Lumpy. "Believe me, Lumpy." Toothy replied, "When I find her, I'll know. Without a doubt. It'll just - Bam! - hit me! Like lightning!" As soon as he said it, thunder roared, and lightning shot across the sky. A storm was coming, and Toothy became very worried! Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Spin-offs